


When You're A Jet

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan go out to just have a little fun, petty crimes, nothing large, but then they're forced to act casual as cops arrive. And what does Ryan the Actor do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're A Jet

**Author's Note:**

> I hid one or two pretty obscure references in here, so kudos to you if you find and understand them. The He idea was taken off of Tumblr, not an original idea in any way. I can't link the fan art done of this since I'm a big dumb dummy.

"I hate you," Ryan shouted, ducking down behind the crates before the flying bullets could catch him, shouts of the police mingling with those of the rival gang of the Fake AH Crew, the Jets, as well as the pings of bullets ricocheting off of walls and trash cans alike. 

"No you don't," his partner countered in a grinning tone as he too, fell behind a stack, acting as though it hadn't been his smart mouth to start the gun fight. Ray glanced to Ryan as he pulled up the hood of his jacket and replaced the mask Geoff had insisted they wear if they were going out to steal (except for Ryan because of his mask, which was rarely taken off); V's mask from the movie V for Vendetta (which didn't make much sense to Ray since they were defying the law for their own personal gain, not everyone's).

He turned, peeking over at the men shooting at them wildly. “No… pretty sure I do at this moment.” He countered as he itched just a little under the wretched skull mask he refused to take off, maybe even sleeping with if on. But Ray didn't know. 

"Yeah, maybe." Ray answered, shifting in preparation to shoot back as he slipped his bag off from his shoulders. "But you’ll change you mind again in a few. Like you always do."

He glowered at the other man, pulling out his fun and loading it as he glanced up the alleyway. After loading it, he rested it on his arm and took aim experimentally. “As of this moment, it will never change again.”

"Liar." Was the immediate response from Ray as he unslung his bright pink rocket launcher from his back, searching for ammo in his backpack. "You’ll be head over heels for me again within the next ten minutes."

He latched his fingers around a firework and grinned, tapping the ground twice with the butt of his launcher, a small sign for Ryan to prepare to run as he loaded it. Flamboyant distractions were usually Gavin and Michael's area of expertise, but if he ever had to, he wasn't half bad at them himself. Ryan nodded a little as he shoved his gun into the holster inside his leather jacket, turning to put the back of his heel against the wall, crouching in preparation to sprint. 

Ray hitched the rocket launcher up to his shoulder, aiming just above the heads of the cops and Jets as he shut the eye that wasn't pressed up to the aim, and finally pulled the trigger. 

The firework shot off into the air, exploding around four meters above their heads as the two petty criminals shot off. Ray let out a laugh as he tore away his mask and let it flutter to the ground as he hid his rocket launcher in a common place that wasn't easily noticeable, a slightly higher than average window plant box hanging from someone's window.

Ryan tore his mask off as well, rubbing away the face paint as he ran, his fingers beginning to become a mixture of red, black, and white as he rubbed it away. They reached a street, cop sirens staring up again, coming up to them from northbound, their lights visible in the waning sunlight over the crest of the hill. 

"Backup," Ray panted as he glanced around. "Probably sent after us. Do we hide? Steal a car? Act casual?" Ryan shrugged a little and grins as he glances to Ray, chest not quite heaving in the way Ray's was, but not rising and falling as slowly as normal. "Let's be casual for a little while, then if they slow down, we'll figure something out." 

Ray nods in return as he begins to walk down the streets, increasingly aware of the cop cars which passed, paused for a few minutes, then started back up again. Gunfire was heard now and then, but it drifted, like the sirens, in and out. "Jets must be kicking up some trouble," Ray mutters a little as he glances to where the origin of the gunfire had sounded, getting only a nearly silent agreement from Ryan. "Act like you belong here," he hisses,"Stop looking so guilty."

Then, the sirens slowed, not all together, but closer to them. Ray blinked nervously as he glanced to Ryan, whose eyes widened slightly as he moved almost uncomfortably close, glancing to the cop car. The car's flashing lights from behind illuminated their faces slightly, but then barely at all as Ryan, Mad Ryan, lived up to his namesake in the form of a distraction, one for both Ray and those inside the cruiser. 

He pushed Ray against one of the closer buildings' wall, one hand tapping against Ray's as he rested his forearm above his partner's head, suddenly kissing him. A few passers by wolf whistled, or muttered,"Kids," but Ray's mind was blank, until he noticed the tapping. It was the same rhythm, same message over and over again in code.

.. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- --..-- / - .... .. ... / .. ... / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .- / -.. .. ... - .-. .- -.-. - .. --- -. .-.-.-

Ray smiles a little as he closes his eyes, trying to make it look real, wrapping one arm around his waist and tucking his hand into his pocket, the other hand moving to Ryan's face as he felt it change into a smile as well, relaxing a little and moving closer to Ray. 

The lights and sirens traveled onwards, once out of sight by both rear-view mirror and by simply looking, letting the two part and grin at each other. Ray was the fist to speak, laughter trickling into his words. "Well, perks of having an actor in the Family. Practice kissing much?"

Ryan laughs a little and shakes his head. "Ray, we aren't the mafia, so we're not a family. And no, not much. Usually that's only the lead roles, not me. I'm the villain."


End file.
